


Regina And 2018 Raph Mating Season Time

by HowlsMoon



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A rottmnt Mating Season fanfic Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Regina And 2018 Raph Mating Season Time

Regina was best friends with April and the four turtles namely and mostly Raphael. What she didn’t know was that he’d been harboring secret feelings for her and she would soon find out just how much. She was at her apartment sitting on her couch bored watching tv when suddenly she heard a knock from her bedroom window. She glanced over and noticed a tall plastron green turtle with a red head and eye mask. It was Raph. She walked over to the window to let him in but he already entered her apartment and he smirked down at her and grabbed her. Regina didn’t know what he was touchy feely all of a sudden but she hugged him back. What he did next shocked her even more. Raph had put his face into her neck his nostrils breathing in her intoxicating scent. She couldn’t help but whimper at that.  
“R-Raph?! Wh-what’re you doing?!” Regina stuttering nervously.  
“What does it look like baby cakes? I’m smelling your delicious aroma.”  
“B-but wh-why?!”  
“Because I’m so into you I love you!” Raph purred nipping her neck now and peppering her neck with hickeys and his bite marks.Regina gasped and squeaked innocently but yet wantonly at the same time her noises were getting big boy aroused. She started to panic for she now realized that Raph was in heat.  
“Raph please! It’s obviously your heat that’s making you talk like this and do this. Please control yourself!” she moaned softly.  
But Raph’s mind went cloudy and hazy as his lust and instincts took over his mind he was behind the point of all reason. He picked her up and carried her into her bedroom and threw her onto her bed. She cried and whined now in terror and in fear. She feared he was gonna have his way with her. But would she mind that or did she not think of him as anything more than a friend? She closed her eyes and a tear escaped and suddenly then she felt a calm cool hand resting on her cheek stroking it telling her to not be afraid of him. Regina opened her eyes and she gazed into Raph’s masked lustful black ones. He tenderly kissed her all over her face and then increased the passion by kissing her quivering uncertain innocent lips. God she tasted so good he thought. He finally got to savor her and her beautiful lips. Raph presses more against her by this point and she just laid there letting him kiss her. But Raph had other ideas. He wanted her to kiss him back. So he bit her bottom lip demanding entrance into her wet cavern and she gasped. He took this opportunity to slide his tongue past her lips and invade her mouth fighting with her tongue with a french kiss. Regina finally fought his tongue back wishing this would never end. Raph growled against her lips as he started to dry hump her through her clothes needing some friction and some release as his erection painfully wanted to be set free.  
“Ahh Raph please!” she begged and pleaded with him. He finally dominated her tongue and came out on top pulling away from her lips breaking the chain of saliva that connected their lips. Regina now panted wanting and needing more from the leader in red. She told him to do more to her and he was already ahead of her biting and sucking on her shoulders to create more love bites. She mewled quietly at that and she began to rub his plastron fitting her fingers in the grooves and cracks of hi carapace and shell rubbing those areas which for some reason turned him on even more. He ripped her clothes off of her and she whined some more and one hand took a nipple fondling and squeezing it while his mouth latched onto the other pert perky bud and he bit and sucked the living daylights out of it. She arched her back in pleasure as she was driven insane by him. He continued to swirl his tongue and grope them now popping one and switched actions with the other nipple. Regina elicited some soft groans and whimpers as she begged him to not stop. He let’s go and trailed his hot lips down her stomach to where he can see her womanhood was glistening with precum. He lapped his tongue at her clitoris sucking it enveloping his mouth over it as his hard hands ran circles and rubbed her legs up and down in sensual strokes. She began to scream his name loudly to the heavens as she avged for him to be inside her. Once he was finished he got out his huge pickle and he rammed it gently inside of her. Regina was new to all of this and she thought Raph was too. She moaned out and gripped his shoulders urging and egging him on. Raph grunted from the stirring heat between them as he thrusted savagely in and out of her needing his release to die down soon. She scratched her nails down his shoulders as she shouted for more groaning in the process as Raph increased his speed and his movements. He grinded his hips into hers causing them to slap against each other and she mewled out. He could feel his end was near as she climaxed and ended her orgasm. His collided with hers just in time with one last trust and an animalistic roar he orgasmed and released his seeds into her then kissed her eye pulling out of her the both of them panting and sweaty. He stroked her cheeks whispering, “I love you.”


End file.
